Change for the Better or Worse
by GlindaThropp
Summary: Frex, Elphaba's father, is of course ashamed to have a devil of a daughter, thus forcing Elphaba to wear Gilikin's finest make-up and dress up as a guy, making her Elphier Thropp, eldest son of the Thropp family and next in line as Eminent Thropp. Find out what happens, with Elphaba being 'normal'. Gelphie. Based on musical with slight information from the book. Future M rated
1. Elphier Thropp

((AN: i put a twist on this story, it's based on the musical but would have a few information from the book))

"Elphier, Elphier! Stop acting like a female and get out of the bathroom now. You're going to be late for the science class ... Again!" Avaric shouted through the door, knocking as hard as he can, "not that I care about missing the class or anything but Miss Shen Shen and Pfanee saved us seats in the Briscoe hall auditorium and I plan to talk to them about our incoming date" I could imagine him looking smug, running his hand through his perfectly combed hair. I sighed, looking at the mirror to see the door shake slightly as he knocked yet again. "just go without me, like usual, Avaric, I'm sure they're dying to see you, why do you insist on going here when the class is in your school?" I shouted back, making my voice slightly deeper, not that it was needed, my voice wasn't high pitched like other females, it could pass as a boy's anytime. "you know I hate walking alone and Boq's the only one in the same dorm as me", I roll my eyes, id never understand why he insists on following Boq when he goes to my room and then complain the whole time I'm in the bathroom. Sighing, I put the last touches of concealer in my face, making sure my 'skin' wasn't dark on one side and too light on the other, wearing make up was one of the hardest task I had to do, how women can do it so easily, is a mystery. 'There, temporarily degreenified yet again', I scowl slightly at the thought of the routine and the time it took everyday to make my skin of normal color when I can spend such time studying. Master Avaric was right, I was acting like a typical female, taking a longer time than Avaric or Fiyero, it wasn't as if I cared how I looked, but my dear father had told me, threaten actually, that he didn't want children of high society knowing that he had another daughter, whose skin was as green as sin, thus the need to be Elphier Thropp, eldest son of the Thropp family, Thropp third Descending, future Eminent Thropp and future governor of Munchkinland. Why did I agree, you might ask, I usually didn't care about my father's threats but he did threaten me of losing my books and studies which had me shut up pretty quickly.

Elphier Thropp, what an intriguing mask and cover for me, I guess besides being the male version of me, studious, rebellious, like what Boq would describe me as, heart on his mouth, etc. He somehow attracts a few females to him, which shocked me of course, I never thought I looked manly enough that girls would fall for me with a pale colored skin and short hair. Though, Avaric did tell me, after I got quite the attention, that I looked like a feminine male or what they call a 'pretty boy' and also by having a slight sarcastic, rebellious attitude. Father would probably get shocked if he hears what's happening to me in school, friends, good grades and females crushing on his devil of a daughter.

I chuckle lightly at the thought before hearing Avaric muttering to my childhood friend, Boq. "Master Avaric, you really should get used to Master Elphier's routine, it's been like this ever since the first day, even Master Fiyero has gotten used to it after a few days, now he just waits for us to appear in class. If you don't like walking alone to class, I shall escort you like a proper gentleman" I smile at the implication of Avaric being the lady and more so when I hear Avaric sputter, "I'll catch up with you as soon as possible, alright?" Boq said, trying to calm Avaric from kicking the door open and dragging me out of the bathroom to walk with him. Good old Boq, always so helpful to me, I hear Avaric mumble a few curse at me and Boq before leaving the room, not before I could say, "goodbye, miss Avaric, next time, just walk with master Fiyero, I'm quite sure he'd escort a damsel in distress like yourself". The door slammed close quite violently, who knew that by going to Shiz and wasting 45 minutes to degreenify myself, I'd be smiling and lightly chuckling every day.

As I try to tie the bandages around my chest to cover my breast and make it smaller, I hear Boq lightly knock on the bathroom door, whispering, "I'll be off now, miss Elphaba, please remember that as much as the teacher appreciates your top grades, he'd still want you there for half of the class, at least" I roll my eyes, he always tells me that and I reply every time with, "you know, Master Boq, I would probably be early in class if Fiyero allows me to use the bathroom first, he knows how long I have to put this concealer on ". I slip on my polo shirt and button it up, fixing the collar, "well, if Master Fiyero let's you shower first, He'd be the one late for class". Opening the door, my hands start fixing my neck tie before putting on my suit, "how do I look?" I ask, wanting to make sure that I didn't miss anything, "you really are turning to a girl, miss Elphaba" he says, grinning, I rarely did ask about my appearance before Shiz, "but you look as if you're planning to break a couple of girl's hearts today" I nod at the usual statement before fixing my hair and telling my roommate, "you have a damsel waiting for you, I'll follow in a few" I couldn't see him nod but his footsteps grow softer as he left me.

Grabbing my books, I look at myself in the mirror, if someone looked right now, they would have seen a male looking quite vain at the mirror but I just make sure that I didn't miss anything, no one else but a few people had to know of my verdigree. I walk out of the room, making sure to lock it, when I hear the bell ring, 'Shiz' I cursed, sprinting to get to Class which was on the other side of the whole university, oh how I wished that they just put the colleges together

Running as fast as my legs can take me, it took a few minutes until my eyes got a glimpse of the auditorium door. The want to get in made me forget to listen around on my surroundings to hear clattering of heels. You can guess what happened next, I met a girl running, I actually ran at her. The impact made me and the female fall down, it was like a typical romantic cliche in one of the Emerald City plays, except they never told you how embarrassing it was, they all focused on their eyes meeting and falling in love at first sight. I'm going to focus on the embarrassing part, I was on top of a female, which was embarrassing already itself with us lying down on public with the chance of people finding us and thinking of something else to the lines of erotic. I also had her huge cups against my bandage chest and one of our legs were in between the other's legs, I feel her leg move to brush against my center which made me jump away from her quickly as if I was electrified.

"do I even want to ask what you two were doing on the floor? Simply scadalacious" I hear a high pitched voice and turn to find miss Galinda looking at us with a teasing look on her face, I look down at the person who I bumped, slightly sad to find that it was miss Milla, I guess it wasn't a romantic cliche, or else it would have been miss Galinda on the floor with me or so I hoped.

I shoot her a glare which just made her giggle, and as much as I love hearing her giggles, I really want to forget about what happened just a few seconds ago. I look back to miss Milla and offer her a hand to pull her up, she blushed, shyly taking my hand, I pull her quickly and wrap my arm around her waist to steady her, "sorry bout that, miss Milla" I watch as she blushes and nods before looking at the floor, I was quite certain miss Milla had a crush on Elphier, it was practically screaming at me every time I watch her when she's near me. I kneel down to grab our books that were scattered on the floor, giving the girl her share of materials.

"ohhhh! Miss Milla and Master Elphier, we need a couple name for the two of you, like me and Fiyero, Gliyero! How about Millier? Elphilla? Ella?" Galinda said, squealing. I roll my eyes at the blonde beauty before pointing at the door, "rather than waste your time on meaningless couple names, I suggest we get inside class, miss Galinda" she did the obvious thing and pouted, which made me quickly look away, it was hard to deny my bestfriend what she wants when she pouts. I feel her arm encircling my arm before saying, "oh come on, Elphie" I wince at the name, it sounded so feminine and perky, "you ruin my fun", "class, miss Galinda" I remind her, trying to tug my arm away from her grip, has she forgotten that I was still a male? And that this was highly inappropriate? She just gripped my arm harder and I sighed, giving up and letting her cling to my arm as much as she likes. "alright, alright" she says, pulling on my arm lightly before motioning for Milla to follow us. We entered the room, my head down, trying to avoid people's looks, this must have looked like a good thing to gossip, I can already see the headlines, "Elphier Thropp, future Eminent Thropp, royalty turned playboy?" oh oz, that would be hard to explain, especially to father. I quickly pull miss Galinda and miss Milla to our reserved seats not before glaring at Avaric and Fiyero, who decided to wolf whistle as soon as they saw us.

I decided to sit beside Boq, Galinda quickly occupying the seat open beside me, I smile slightly at the fact that she always seems to be close to me but not enough to make me self conscious about how I look in her eyes. I can honestly say that me and miss Galinda really hit it off as soon as I didn't act like the other guys who were fawning over her and even, gave a sarcastic remark to her ('yes, and we all care about your newest clothes. we all know that even if you wear a potato sack you'd still look the same') ok, maybe not that, after that talk then, when Galinda was about to ask me if I just told her that she looked hideous all the time and Boq told her that I just complimented her in my own way.

"hey Elphier" Avaric muttered, leaning forward and pushing Boq to lean away slightly to be able to talk to me. I do my best to ignore him but he keeps persisting until I glare at him and whisper "what?" angrily, he suddenly goes to a speech about me taking his steps and being with Galinda and Milla at the same time, which I easily ignored as soon as the professor started writing down on the board for us to copy. My mind went on auto-pilot, copying and listening to the teacher, this was just like the first day of school, everyone staring and judging, zooming out of Avaric's talk. I began to reminisce on the past, my lips curling up at the thought of my first day in school, the first time I had to wear Elphier and the first time, I actually felt accepted.


	2. Flashback

**AN: sorry about not updating earlier, I was... well... I had this college exam I needed to study for and after that my country had a storm and I lost internet connection ~ sorry!**

'clothes, check. Books, check. Extra quills and inks, check. Textbooks and notebooks, check.' my mind goes through the list I made, the things I needed for Shiz, it wasn't much really, I only had a few clothes and those were dresses but now, my father hesitantly gave me money to buy my school uniform and a few boy clothes. It's not my fault he was forcing me to wear make up and act like a guy just so that no one would know of his sin colored daughter. If it was me, I would have walked to the university and have them gawk at my skin color than try to act different from who I am, but no, father wanted the opposite, for me to look and act normal, while trying not to get attention on me. Shame, it was always fun to watch them look.

Zipping my luggage bag, I quickly carry it and walk down to the living room, I smirk lightly when my sister Nessa, took a glance at me, her mouth almost fell from the shock. "Elphaba" she whispers, her eyes trying to take in my appearance, "you look... So..." she paused, biting her lip, "normal?" I offered, she nodded before wheeling her chair towards me to touch my skin. "You were expecting my masculine appearance?" I asked, receiving yet another nod, father had just threatened me yesterday to stop my education and burn my books if I don't dress and look as a male. "I accidentally heard father talking about it to master Boq" I suddenly looked up, my eyes shocked, "wait, what?" I asked, why would gather talk about my gender switch with someone else.

Nessa could see my confusion of course, and started to explain, "you see, Elphaba, master Boq's a childhood friend of yours, you used to play with him and his siblings before me and Shel were even born" I raised an eyebrow at that, how would she even know this? "I had father and Ama tell me stories about you as a kid, I was right about you being too mature even as a child" she smiled lightly at that, making me frown, I couldn't even remember my childhood, it was like I was born an adult and here my sister knew more about me than I did. I easily figured out why father had to talk to him, he probably knew that the eldest Thropp was a female and green-skinned, he'd ruin my father's plan if he told anyone.

Hearing the door open and close, I look around to a short male walk beside my father, I would bet all my books on the fact that he's a munchkin, he must be Boq. Nothing about his appearance triggered any memory of my childhood, nothing really did actually, even those childhood clothes. I watch him go through the shock I was expecting from my sister, I had my hair cut just slightly below the roots of my hair, my short hair framing my face, though its being covered by the blue ski cap that i bought yesterday. My skin's now pale white, what I imagined would be my color if I wasn't green, Nessa's, Shell's and my mother's color. My chest was bandaged as tight as I can without hurting myself, a blue turtle necked shirt with white stripes and brown pants as my uniform with leather shoes to finish it off. Giving a short glance at my father, I see him look at my appearance and nod, which had me slightly shocked, he never gave me any sort of approval before and this small nod of affirmation, even though it seemed small, was quite huge for me.

"miss Elphaba..." the short man started before getting stopped by my father, "do not call him that, call him by his real name, Elphier" the male paused before nodding, repeating what he was about to say, "master Elphier, I believe we have to go, the train going to Shiz will be leaving in an hour and it's a long travel to the station" I nod, leaning down to kiss my sister goodbye, noticing that she didn't notice the kiss, instead she was looking at master Boq. I smile lightly before feeling a hand on my shoulder, turning my head to the side, I see my father smiling. Yes, smiling. I was shocked also. He was smiling at me, that never happened before, maybe wearing this make up was worth it. "Good luck, Elphier" he whispered to my ear and it clicked, he smiled cause I wasn't the green skinned daughter he had, I'm now his eldest son, maybe that's why he hated me, I wasn't what he wanted, a son, sure Nessarose made him happy even though she was a female but that's because he could easily get sympathy votes from showing her and the fact that she was as religious as him counted for something.

I give a quick nod before grabbing my luggages, ignoring Boq's offer to help me, if I had to act like a male, I better start it now. He immediately helped my sister with her things, and as soon as we entered the carriage, I leaned against the window and fell asleep, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen once I'm there. For once in my life, I wasn't thinking of the worst scenario, since I knew that would be the most possible thing to happen, now, all I can think of are the best thing that could happen now that I'm not that different from others.

~~Fast Forward~~

Shiz University, the best University in all of Oz, home to the richest and smartest Ozians, it's either you get in by being rich enough to afford the tuition or smart enough to get the scholarship. Of course, grandpa was fine with paying for my tuition, not that I needed it though, I was accepted for a fully paid scholarship, which was hard to obtain and an ego booster for me. With me not needing the tuition money, we have enough to pay for Nessa's tuition and pocket money for the two of us. I watch my sister take in the view, my lips curling up slightly at her awed expression, Boq was still sleeping peacefully while me and my sister were wide awake, the ride to Shiz was tiring, it was a good thing though that grandfather gave us first class tickets.

The train slowly halted, I shake Boq awake and grab mine and half of Nessa's luggage, waiting for Nessa to start moving her wheel chair, I walk behind her and move out of the train. My eyes see a growing group of students and curiosity was crawling up in my consciousness, I try to get a glimpse of what they were fuzing about but they were covering whatever or whoever it was pretty good. I was about to walk there just to satisfy my curiosity when a fish-like woman appeared and started calling us to her, we were all shocked at her appearance at first, who knew I'd be one of the people to look shock at another person's appearance.

"welcome, Shiz students" I hear a giggle on my left and watch two girls biting their lips trying to stop their laughter. My lips move up slightly, i can understand why they were laughing, it was slightly funny to watch her talk. Everyone paid attention though when she gave us a brief introduction and started telling us which rooms and dorms we were assigned to, I didn't hear my name and my sister's name though. I raise my hand at the same time as another person.

I look at the figure and I was pretty sure she was meant to be in those fashion magazines I saw one time. Golden blonde hair in perfect ringlets, sapphire eyes that shined in happiness and slight smugness, pink lips, an innocent angel face, flawless pale skin, and the most curvy figure I've seen. It took my breathe away, I just stared but when she opened her mouth, where I heard the most angelic voice in all of Oz, the first words she spoke made me lose all the want to admire her beauty. "oh madame thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned to a private suite" I roll my eyes, hearing the other people groan, I can't believe I was admiring her just a few seconds ago, she sounded like a spoiled princess. Oh, how fun, the cliche if I was still green, princess and the frog, thank oz I was a guy, with my bad luck, I'd probably be stuck with her as a roommate. "but you can all come and visit me whenever you want" I hear the two females near her say "you're so good" I almost laughed at that, what is the good at that? I hear her deny what they were saying, knowing that she really didn't mean to deny their compliments. She starts talking to madam Morrible about some sort of essay and I decided to interrupt. I push Nessarose forward before saying, "we haven't received our room assignments", the blonde decided to look at me, her mouth open, probably about to talk me down for shouting at me. I waited for her to talk but it didn't come, I looked at her, shocked at what I see in her eyes, she was staring at me in awe, just like what I did earlier to her. I give her a smirk, making her notice that I was watching her, she suddenly coughed before fixing her hair and staring at me in a flirty manner.

Madam Morrible looked at us before looking at the list of people she had in her hand, "yes, yes, of course. Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter, what a tragically beautiful girl you are." she glanced at me before looking at the paper, trying to find my name, "and you are?..." she paused, before looking at me completely, "master Elphier Thropp, the third Thropp descendant and future Eminent Thropp" the blonde a few feet away from me, suddenly moved back to her friends and whispered, well I can hear it so it wasn't really whispering, "he's the future Eminent Thropp? His history is so mysterious, I heard from momsie that no one knew the future Eminent Thropp, even the person's gender until a few days ago when the governor decided to show him" another one of the girl's started to say, "I heard they were scared that someone would kill him", "I heard he never lived in Munchkinland until now", I was shocked, I only came out after a few days and I already had rumors about me?

I focused on what madam Morrible was saying about having the two of them not in the list and will be put somewhere else. She asked anyone who would volunteer to be roommates with her sister, I was about to protest on how I always took care of my sister when that blonde, Galinda (I remember hearing her name was), raised her hand. No, no, no! I can't believe it, how would she take care of my sister?! I'd have to make sure to wake up early just to get my sister up and bring her to her classes.

"but Madame, ive always looked my sister!" My cries fell to deaf ears as she grabbed my sister's wheelchair, ready to pull her to her new dormitory when panic filled my soul. I moved my hands in front of me in instinct and shouted, "no!", before feeling the familiar tingle in my hands. I watched as everyone was pushed away from Nessa and her wheel chair moved towards me. I pant lightly, not cause of exhaustion but on panic and fear, how can I be so stupid? Showing this freakiness? I'd probably be considered an outcast now, even without the green skin.

"how did you do that?" Madame Morrible asked me shocked, how would I know? Maybe it was my version of photosynthesis? Sunlight doesn't turn to food for me but for that weirdness. Galinda was also looking at me with shock and is that jealousy in her eyes? Why would she be jealous of such freakiness?

"Elpha... Elphier!" my real name almost slipped of my sister's tongue as she tried to reprimand me, it's happened several times before and it was embarrassing for her to be associated to such. "I'm sorry, Nessa" I said truthfully, kneeling beside her, "I'll try To control it"

"you mean this has happened before?" well, the principal seemed interested, she probably wants to know how she can protect the students from me. I shift my weight from one foot to the other, nervous at the looks everyone around was giving me, "um... Something just comes over me... Sorry Madame"

"what?" I looked shock at what she said, wanting to ask the same question though I'd probably look idiotic, "never apologize for talent" she continued, making me look at her as if she was bat crazy, which she probably was. "talent is a gift" she looked at me, question in her eyes, "have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" wait, what? Sorcery? Does we're just foolish tricks, why would I even think of doing a course on that when there's political science and all other courses that would stimulate my mind? She had a hand on my shoulder before announcing to the whole student population, "I shall tutor you myself and take no other students" why? Why can't I be normal for once? Of course I had to do something idiotic and get the attention of people by being tutored by the headmistress. She grabbed Nessa's chair and left with my sister, I didn't even stop her this time, I was still shock at what happened. Oh how father would hate me for bringing attention to myself when he specifically said not to. I hear a small sob as everyone left and looked up, just in time to see the blonde angel before me wipe her tears, her lower lip softly bitten by her pearly white teeth. I guess she felt me look at her and looked up, suddenly glaring at me, what did I do? I asked myself, it stung my heart for no reason that she would look at me with hate in her eyes. The way she looked at me seemed foreign on her face, that she was too innocent for that kind of hate, she looked at me with loathing in her eyes and what Madam Morrible said earlier about her being the Wizard's grand vizier didn't matter anymore if she would keep getting that glare.

"congrats" she muttered before leaving, I watched her for a few seconds before it clicked, she wanted the sorcery class. Oh Shiz. She wasn't allowed to get the class and suddenly I show up, someone who didn't even want the class and was given it. Remembering those times with father favoring Nessa, everyday, I knew how it felt, the rejection. I quickly ran, not sure where she'd go, I was just hoping to catch her and apologize.


	3. Sickness of one Galinda Upland

AN: I'm sorry! I had a writer's block but to make it up, I'm giving 2 chapters in a day

Chapter 3

It's been 2 weeks, 5 days, 12 hours, 7 minutes and 8 seconds since Galinda last talked to her, not that I counted our time not talking. I mean, why would the girl even want to talk to me? Well, I had hope that she would just do that. Especially when i found out that everyone thought of them cute together, not minding the fact that she was really a girl, nor the fact that their princess was trying to ignore my existence. Even when we meet in her room so that I can bring my sister to her classes. Usually, she would try to leave her room early just to avoid me yet at other times when we see each other, she would act as if I wasn't there. It really shouldn't bother me but it did, there was just something about her not liking me that hurt. I stop walking as I reached her room, knocking on the door before hearing a 'come in' from my sister before turning the knob and entering the room.

There she was, looking like the princess they dubbed her to be, some would even say that if Lurline was real, she'd look exactly like her. She looked at me and glared before, turning away and that made me notice that she was lying down her bed under her blankets, a tissue box beside her. Seeing the worried look in my face, Nessa said, "Galinda's not coming to class today, Elphier. I'm not sure what she has but I prefer not to get it as well" she motioned to her wheelchair and I knew that what she said was her way of ordering me to push her to her class. Nodding, I walk behind her and clasp the handle, slowly pushing the chair and saying as I close the door, "I hope you'd be better soon, miss Galinda. I'm sure your friends would miss your blithe nature"

We went to class as always and it seemed like any normal day but everyone knew it wasn't, not only was Galinda sick as hell, making every student worry for their favorite blonde, the teachers and students also noticed that I wasn't even volunteering to answer their questions and seemed to have her mind off elsewhere. It was, actually. I can't seem to get the image of Galinda sick off my mind, probably because my sister is roommates with her and I'd rather not have her sick also but somehow I doubt that was the reason of my thoughts. As soon as the teacher dismissed us, I sprinted out, being the first one out of the class, much to the shock of everyone. I ran, not knowing why but I seemed to want to go to Nessa's dorm, I was never one to dismiss my intuition and so I did just that.

I knocked lightly, hearing a groan and a mutter of 'go away' which I ignored as I let myself in. Dodging the pillow thrown at me, I give the glaring blonde a smug smile before closing the door and sitting on her bed, ignoring the half-hearted punches on my side to throw me off the bed. "you never listen, do you?" Galinda asked hoarsely, giving up on her attempt. "let's just say, I never did listen to my father nor anyone else" I grin, before moving a strand of hair off her face. She rolled her eyes, covering her mouth with a handkerchief as she coughed, "what are you doing here anyway? Did they ask you to visit me?" I shook my head before shrugging, "I wouldn't have listened". I smiled lightly at her small nod, agreeing to what I said, I wasn't sure why we're acting close when she hates me for my abilities while I agreed to give her space. Maybe it was because we were thought of as a couple by the whole school and we've never tried to deny it or I guess seeing each other everyday and not talking gave us time to observe the other. I had this intriguing fascination of her, of course it wasn't anywhere near the line of stalking, not like Boq, who's quite a good companion with a bright mind like mine if not talking or thinking about Galinda.

"do you need anything, princess?" I asked, smiling at the nickname I gave her, I always thought Galinda acted like a spoiled princess, beautiful, a people person, with class, grace, etc. and the fact that she seems to get everything she ever wanted besides that sorcery class. We haven't talked about it but I've been trying to ask Madam Morrible about it, if only she wouldn't change the subject.

"soup please" Galinda told me, before moaning in pain and burying her head on the pillow, "or kill me" she muttered after, making me chuckle. "don't you have a spell to heal me?" she asked, looking at me desperately, I shrug before answering her, "Madam Morrible insists on theory first, spells later. Besides, potions are what you need, not spells. Spells are for the outside of the body and the mind, levitation, mind control, etc. while potions are for anything and everything if you know what kind and how to do it". Galinda groaned before throwing another pillow at me, "you useless thing" she muttered, my lips formed a smirk before my hand went to Galinda's behind and slapped her, earning a squeal and a punch which set another round of coughs. My hand was still on her ass when the door suddenly burst open, my head snapped to it's direction and I saw Pfanee, Shen Shen, Milla, Boq and Avaric looking at us with shock in their eyes, I was sure they didn't expect me to be here and I knew that by the end of our lunch break the whole school would have heard of the news. Pfanee was first to notice where my hand is and squealed so loudly that it made me cringed.

"I knew it, I knew it! You kept denying it miss Galinda but you and Elphier can't deny it now, you two are a couple" she pointed where my hand was to the others and I saw Boq look hurt, who wouldn't? I was holding his crush's ass when I told him several times that nothing's going on between us. I gave him an 'I'll explain later' look, before looking back at Galinda and moving my hand up to cup her cheek, "I'll go grab your soup and ask Madam Morrible for a potion, alright princess?" she just groaned, her head hurting too much to nod anymore. I leaned forward, lightly kissing her forehead, I don't know why I did that but it seemed like a good idea when I did it.

Standing up, I gave a nod at the group of people in front of the door before squeezing my way out. I heard Pfanee and Shenshen scream as soon as I was out of the door, talking to each other and Galinda about how lucky she was to have the future governor taking care of her. It was quite fun to keep that rumor going on, especially the fact that people didn't bother her as long as she spend time with Galinda enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Galinda's POV,

That son of a witch!, I thought, glaring at the retreating back of one devilishly pretty Elphier Thropp, why did I say pretty? Well, for one, his features though sharp and male-like still look feminine. Anyway, that witch just had to kiss me in the forehead in front of my friends, I cover my head with a pillow to block those horrendous squeals coming out of Shenshen and Pfanee's mouths, my head worsening at the noise. At least with Elphier, even if I was annoyed with him or he acted too smug that it was charming, he knew when he was being too loud and lowered his voice for me.

"girls, girls, keep calm" Avaric said, placing a hand on the two females, I never thought I'd be happy to have Avaric around but he did seem to calm the two females since he was exceptionally handsome and the second eligible bachelor besides Elphier, who was lucky enough to be thought as my secret boyfriend so his flock of females weren't that much, I mean, who would dare cross Galinda Arduenna-Upland even if it's just a rumor?

I felt another person sit beside me, moving the bed and making me groan again, I glanced to see Milla who's been quiet ever since coming in. Sure, she was quiet but not much, I watched her lean forward to me, her lips close to my ear before whispering, "I thought Master Thropp and you weren't even close?". Oh, I knew I should have noticed that, she was quiet because of that smug munchkin's antics, I turn my head to mutter, "we weren't and would probably be never close, Milla, I don't know what goes on that small brain of his, that made him suddenly decide to visit me and act concerned, he's taking that rumored boyfriend too much", she nodded at my answer, seemingly satisfied with it, everyone in the school knew of her crush for Elphier besides the male himself.

"oh Galinda, master Elphier must be a perfect boyfriend for you!" Shenshen sighed dreamily, dropping down the bed, Galinda had half a mind to shove her friend off or tell her off for disturbing her bed but momsie always told her to act nice, she just flashed a thumbs up before muttering, "yes, he is, when he isn't trying to disturb my beauty sleep". Pfanee giggled at her answer before leaning to her Bestfriend, "what now?" the sick blonde asked, those two were dangerous when whispering, they pushed each other to tell before Shenshen answered, "Pfanee said that master Elphier has probably disturbed your rest way more times than can be counted" I looked at her confused before she continued, "maybe that's why you're sleeping in class, he keeps you awake all night". The shock look in my face as soon as I got what she said was something picture perfect. I can't believe those two, I'm usually with them so why would they imply that me and him are doing it?

Time seemed to go agonizingly slow as they disturbed my resting time, it seemed as if Elphier wasn't planning on coming back and decided to leave me in my misery. The bell rang and Biq had to convince the girls to leave me alone, almost dragging them, one thing was for sure, his crush on me was definitely useful at times. A few seconds after they left, Elphier appeared, a tray on his hands and a smirk on his lips, that... That... Ugh! I should have known he'd leave me alone with them to torture me more. He placed the tray on my bedside and threw the cover off the unoccupied space beside me, removing his shoes and sitting beside me, leaving me confused. "you're not going to class?"

He just gave me that charming grin of his that he rarely uses in public, our small secret, "of course not, I have to take care of my sweet"


	4. From foes to friends

Chapter 4,

3rd POV,

Loud noises could be heard coming from different classrooms as the last bell rang and several students ran out of the rooms and flooded the hallway. The crowd parted as Elphier strolled his sister Nessarose to the cafeteria, the sight of him helping his sister earned the usual 'oh oz, master Elphier's so family-oriented' or 'master Elphier's so sweet helping his poor sister'. Their eyes watched the future governor and prince of Shiz, eager to talk about anything he'd do.

Nessarose clutched the arms of her wheelchair, glancing at those looking at them, more importantly her sister. She leaned back, making the cross-dressed female instinctively move her ear closer to Nessa's mouth. "walk faster, Elphaba. I hate watching them watch us as if we're Animals.." she watched Elphaba flinch at what she said, she knew that she had a soft spot for them but that was the only metaphor she could provide. Elphaba straightened up and started moving faster but still could slow enough to be classified as a casual walk. As they left the building, she saw something in the corner of her eye that made her stop, almost making Nessa fall of her seat.

"Elphier!" Nessa shouted, looking behind her to see her sister leave and walk to the crowd. Her hands grabbed the wheels of her chair and pushed it forward, going as fast as she could to get closer to Elphaba. "what are you thinking?" Nessa watched her sister walk to the grass-filled part and scowled, she couldn't go there with her chair without having to touch dirt that would be in her wheels. She went as close as she could and shouted desperately, "Elphier, don't leave me here!" how would she get up the stairs without her sister to help her. "relax, Nessa" Elphaba said, looking at a rose bush in front of her, more specifically, the beautiful pink rose that caught her attention. Her hand held the pink rose and whispered a spell to remove it from the bush and fix the rest of the stem so that it could bear another rose. It had a few thorns that she quickly removed and it's pink wasn't too dark or light, the tips of the petals had wisps of white, making her remember Galinda, that pink-obsessed female who looked as innocent as this rose. Elphaba moved the rose close to her nose and smelled it, the scent of it made her remember Galinda's perfume, "Gilikin rose" she muttered, her eyes carefully looking at the rose, so that's why she was remembering the blonde, her perfume was always Gilikin rose. It was said that the Gilikin rose looks just like any other types of rose and can have any color but you'd know that it's from Gilikin if it had this certain aphrodisiac smell and looked way more beautiful than other roses. She held the rose in her left hand, going to Nessa and started pushing her again, leaving Nessa confused at what happened.

Entering the cafe, they were greeted by the sight of the popular blonde Elphaba was just thinking about. Her blonde hair wasn't as fixed as usual, leaving it to its natural curl. Her lips its natural pink, eyes not surrounded by make up that didn't show the beauty of those sea blue's. Elphier stared in shock and awe at how beautiful Galinda was even without those things that made her best features stand out, now that she's comparing natural Galinda to the make-up filled one, she preferred the Galinda standing before her now.

The said blonde shifted uncomfortably at Elphaba's stare, moving the robe she was wearing closer, she knew that it was a bad decision to have went down only on her robe and nightgown but she was hungry and thought that she could go and leave without being seen. "it's rude to stare you know" Galinda started, Elphaba opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream.

"Galinda! What happened to you?!" Shen Shen and Pfanee screamed, horrified at the fact that their leader would wear her nightgown and robe in public, without make up too. Galinda covered her face in shame, as she saw that people were going inside the cafeteria and staring at her in shock, "I know, I know, it's hideodeous, my clothes aren't like this, it's just a robe and nightgown, so it's not suppose to be fully fashionable, more into comfort" the two went in a rant about her clothes, making Elphier scowl, for her, she thought that Galinda was quite attractive still.

"yes, and we all care about your newest clothes, we all know that even if you wear a potato sack you'd still look the same" Elphaba said to Galinda, getting her attention. Galinda looked shock at first before glaring at Elphaba, "are you saying I look hideous?!" she screeched, Elphaba just shrugged and smirked.

Before Galinda could even move to kill the smug cross-dresser, a small munchkin joined their little group by saying, "I don't think master Elphier is saying that you look hideous, quite the opposite, that you look as gorgeous even without the make up" he smiled as he got Galinda's attention, wanting to compliment and finally be noticed by the blonde.

"is that true, master Elphier?" Galinda asked, expecting to receive that annoying smirk on his face that seems to make loads of women fall for him but instead received a small shrug and Elphier showing a pink Gilikin rose in his hand. He was looking on the ground, as he said, "I thought of you when I saw this, maybe it's cause it was full of thorns back then" he looked up, that smirk in place. Galinda frowned at that statement, of course he'd insult her while giving a compliment but she was still feeling nice at the thought that someone found her beautiful still even without the make up or jewelry or fashionable clothes and she was starting to get that those insults were hidden compliments. She just smiled at Elphier before nodding to the direction of the suicide canal, "me and the girls would have dinner outside, if you, your sister..." she paused looking at the other munchkin who informed her of Elphier's hidden compliment, "and Biq would care to join us, you can bring master Avaric, master Crope and master Tibett too, if you'd like"

Elphier nodded before giving the thornless rose to Galinda, "we'd be honored, I'm quite sure of it" she looked at Boq who was looking as if his wildest dream came true. Galinda nodded before walking to her dorms, probably to dress up properly. The other girls ran after Galinda and as soon as they left, Elphaba's face broke out to a grin, and looked happily at her sister and Boq, "I think I just got into the good graces of one Gilikinese named Galinda Upland" the two just shook their head and sighed, Elphaba sometimes scared them with her mood swings.


End file.
